Breaking Sea
by NegativeNarwhalz
Summary: Brookpaw is born with a fate- to rescue, but when war rages out on Oceanclan she must struggle through peril to save the clan.
1. Allegiances

**Bluffclan**

**Leader**

Mousestar: Small orange she-cat with a white face and turquoise eyes

**Deputy**

Poppyfeather: Pale brown she-cat with wide light purple eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Buzzardswoop: Brown tom with lighter flecks and wide green eyes

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Littlelotus: Black and white she-cat with green eyes

-Apprentice: Juniperpaw

Aspenstripe: Ginger tom with leopard spots on flank

Nettleshine: Brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and black ears

Mossfeather: White tom with black specks and golden eyes

-Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Lakedapple: Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and sky blue eyes

Tortoisefire: Silver she-cat with a gray streak from head to tail

Stagwhisker: Black tom with white face and paws

Ebonysky: Smokey gray tabby with sky blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Juniperpaw: Silver tom with pale violet eyes and dark grey front paws

Gorsepaw: Ginger and white she-cat with wide turquoise eyes

**Queens **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Deersong: Brown she-cat with golden spots on flank and back

Morningdew: White long furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

Pebbledawn: Small silver she-cat with green eyes, (mother to Hailkit: brown and white tom with pale blue eyes and Adderkit: brown and white tabby tom with long tail)

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Thorndream: Crippled black she-cat with dreamy golden eyes

Thunderfoot: Fast and small cream tom with yellow eyes

**Meadowclan**

**Leader**

Gorsestar: Brown and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

Brackenfire: Pale brown tabby tom with amber-green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Petalsky: Silver and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

-Apprentice: Maplepaw

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Crowswoop: Pitch black tom with dark green eyes

Willowflight: Long-furred gray she-cat with long whiskers

-Apprentice: Bubblepaw

Bumblerift: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Weaseldrop: Ginger tom with wide blue eyes

Cinderstream: Dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes and a long tail

Mothnose: Ginger tom with a cream nose

-Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Frostfall: Black tom with white spots and dark blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Maplepaw: Russet and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Bubblepaw: Blue-gray tom with turquoise eyes

Cloverpaw: Silver and white tom with long whiskers

**Queens **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Shimmerpelt: Black and white she-cat with sparkling pale violet eyes

Cloudstripe: Black she-cat with a white streak from head to toe (Mother to Skunkkit: Black and white tom with a plump tail and Dandelionkit: Cream she-cat with yellow eyes)

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Moleberry: Dark brown tom with white spots

Briarthorn: Dark grey she-cat with dark-green eyes

**Marshclan**

**Leader**

Thornstar: Black and white tom with sharp green eyes

**Deputy**

Dapplenight: Brown she-cat with leopard spots

**Medicine Cat**

Swellowwing: Blue-gray tom with soft grey eyes

-Apprentice: Smokepaw

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Russetleaf: Russet tabby she-cat with green eyes

Palebirch: Pale brown she-cat with cold blue eyes

-Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Brackenbone: Huge ginger tom with white long stripes

Dovesnow: Silver tom with a white belly

Leopardpebble: Silver tom with leopard spots

-Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Owlflight: Dark brown tom with wide yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Sunpaw

Featherdew: White tom with blue eyes

Tawnysky: Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Darklake: Pitch black tom with golden eyes

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw: Spikey ginger she-cat with sharp green eyes

Ripplepaw: Pale blue-gray tom with spots

Sunpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with wide yellow eyes

**Queens **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Hollysky: Orange and black she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Shellskip: Cream tom with yellow eyes

Minnowclaw: Crippled brown tom with green eyes

**Oceanclan**

**Leader**

Swanstar: Small white she-cat with gentle green eyes and a long plump tail

**Deputy**

Eelstrike: Huge long black tom with yellow eyes

-Apprentice: Whalepaw

**Medicine Cat**

Icefeather: Black and white she-cat with sharp green eyes

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sharkfang: Sleek gray tom with cunning yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Silverbass: Brown she-cat with silver eyes

Cedarleaf: Pale brown and white with blue eyes

Plumcloud: Long-furred she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Troutnose: Golden tom with a long snout

Ashenspot: White tom with dark grey spots on flank

Hollowslip: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Thornwhisker: Long cream she-cat with long whiskers

**Apprentices:**

Whalepaw: Black and white plump tom with wide beady blue eyes

Pebblepaw: Silver tom with darker flecks

Mosspaw: White she-cat with black patches

**Queens **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Mackerelwish: Brown and white she-cat with wide green eyes (mother to Stormkit: dark grey and white tom with amber eyes, Shinekit: black and white she-cat with turquoise eyes and Batkit: black tom with amber eyes and a long tail)

Wavefern: Blue-gray she-cat with white streaks across body

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Halfdawn: Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats Outside The Clan**

Tulip: Ginger and cream she-cat with a plump stubby tail

Turtle: Gentle brown she-kit

Snap: Brown tom with menacing yellow eyes

Bee: Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Swellow: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnight: Black she-cat with amber eyes

Topaz: Black tom with yellow eyes

Mouse: Small brown tom with beady turquoise eyes

Snorter: Smokey gray tom with light blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pawsteps thundered across the moor, claws shred the grass and gray clouds rolled in the pitch black sky. And there was a sudden halt.

"How are we going to pass that?!" Hissed a black tom, his pelt the same color as the sky. "How could we have forgotten about the _gorge_ without-" He was cut off as a pale brown she-cat shoved him.**  
**

"It's a brook mouse-brain!" The she-cat snickered, all we have to do is swim across it!"

"But we don't know how to swim!" An apprentice complained, the she-cat opened her mouth to reply but was broken off by shrieks and yowls. A patrol of Bluffclan cats nimbly ran towards them, the paws lightly skidded across the ground as they let out threats.

"We're busted, we have to fight back!" The black tom cried.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes, but she could only see the willow tree beside the brook. Heavy paws suddenly off as she focused on the willow tree, she shrieked and tried to kick off the intruder but her strength was no match. "Retreat!" Came Swiftstar's yowl.

The paws on her belly softened as the yowl was repeated several times around the brook, she heaved the enemy off and gave a minor blow to his tail before running off in anger.

"Well when they bicker too much they obviously lose, it's much thanks that this brook is still here." She heard a Bluffclan cat point out.

_I can't believe we lost because off such things, but I swear in the name of Starclan we'll get that piece of territory again!_ She swore angrily before disappearing into Marshclan territory.

* * *

**The prologue is pretty short but I promise the other chapters will be much longer!**

**~NegativeNarwhalz**


	3. New begginings

**Chapter 1**

Brookkit tumbled after her denmates. "Wait for me Adderkit and Dapplekit!" She cried, her sister smiled and stood to a halt however Adderkit narrowed his eyes and snickered.

"You're too slow." Adderkit pointed out. "Pick up the pace will you?"

"Don't be so tough on her." Hailkit mewed from the top of the slope. "She's the youngest _and_ it is her third time out the nursery." Dapplekit agreed with a nod, she then helped Brookkit stand straight.

"You just need to run a few mouse-lengths before you can climb the rocks." Dapplekit informed her, Brookkit grimaced as she stared at the rocks. They seemed hard, cold and slippery despite their amazing size and she felt even more unconvinced that it would be fun to climb them.

Adderkit seemed to notice her fear and he stared at her with a challenging glare. "What's the matter _Wormkit_?" He snickered. "Too scared to climb the rocks?"

"Ignore him!" Hailkit called out, he'd already made his way on the top of the rock, Brookkit shot pass Adderkit and made it to the top of the slope and soon the feet of the rocks. Adderkit seemed slightly shocked but soon caught caught up with Brookkit. Dapplekit was already scrambling up the rocks.

Brookkit frowned and leaped up onto the second rock, she was relieved to feel her paws on it's cold and slippery surface. This was easier than she thought, she easily leapt from rock to another until she joined Dapplekit and Hailkit. Adderkit, who was a mouse-length behind her snorted. "I only lost because she cheated." Glaring at her with amber eyes.

"I did not, I was just faster than you." She calmly replied, Adderkit did not seem impressed and bared his teeth at her.

"I'll win next time!" He hissed before leaping off the rock neatly and padding towards the nursery.

"Attitude." She muttered under her breath.

Hailkit watched silently and then licked his paws as if trying to avoid the fight. "I think that was a little mean." Dapplekit mewed to Brookkit, guilt suddenly churned in Brookkit's belly but she pushed it away.

"Let's visit the elder's then." She suggested, trying not to sound dull or sarcastic. Dapplekit's eyes lit up and she nodded in agreement. The three kits ran towards the high rocky platform.

Thunderfoot seemed pleased by their arrival. "So the badgers are attacking again!" He said in fake alarm, pretending to be knocked over.

Brookkit's fur bristled. "I'm going to eat the elders up!" She squealed, rising onto her hindlegs.

Hailkit nudged her in protest. "But we came here to hear the stories, not to _eat _them you mouse-brain." He mewed playfully.

Thunderfoot glanced at them wearily. "Well would you little youngsters want to hear the time I shredded the fox?" He asked, Thunderfoot suddenly seemed larger as if he was a young warrior again.

When Thunderfoot began to speak, Brookkit glanced around the camp- she noticed Buzzardswoop padding towards Mousestar, she could see his lips moving but she had to strain her ears to hear his words. "...A prophecy from the battle a few moons ago." She heard Buzzardswoop mew.

"But shouldn't have you known straight after the battle?" Mousestar demanded.

"The cat wasn't here at the time so I couldn't have known." Buzzardswoop pointed out. "I do not know who the cat is though, he or she must be in this camp."

Mousestar rolled her eyes. "When you get more information, she must speak to me." She informed Buzzardswoop. They parted without second words. _A prophecy? Then should I help find_ it? Brookkit thought excitedly but then second thoughts came_,Mousestar might punish me if she found out I heard!_ If it wasn't her business then she wasn't going to worry, Bluffclan wasn't going to fall apart so suddenly.

"...And then I got my warrior name, I was the fastest warrior back then!" She heard Thunderfoot finish. The kits watched him wide-eyed.

"Did you really kill that fox?" Dapplekit excitedly.

"Wasn't that a little gruesome?" Hailkit mewed.

Thunderfoot answered their questions and then looked at the sky. "It's getting dark, I reckon you should get to sleep." He stiffled a yawn and curled around in his freshly setted nest.

"Last one to the nursery is going to get eaten by a evil night hawk!" Dapplekit squealed, pushing past Brookkit and racing to the nursery. Brookkit followed hard on her heels, she managed to beat her sister by a mouse-length.

Morningdew tucked in Brookkit after the kits had finished panting, the warmth of Dapplekit next to her and Morningdew's silky white fur pleased Brookkit's position. "Morningdew." She murmured sleepily. "Can you tell me how I got my name?"

"It was a dark stormy night." Morningdew started. "Your father was leading a large patrol of seven warriors over to the brook in our territory, even though his patrol didn't believe him that there were Shadowclan cats nosing around the territory- he had a sharp sense of smell too." She glanced admiringly to the warriors' den. "Then surprisingly they found _about_ the whole clan there, they were took out by surprise and so them cowards had to retreat, if it weren't for the willow and the brook we would've been crow-food by the time we went to sleep. And thus when you were born we named you Brookkit."

Brookkit nodded sleepily and let darkness take over her. _I can't wait to become an apprentice, I'll get to fight in battle and go wherever I want, I wonder what the outside world looks like, I wonder what loners and rogues do and I wonder..._ Brookkit drifted into a sleep.


	4. First day and Worse day

**Chapter 2**

"We're going to be apprentices!" Dapplekit mewed excitedly. "I hope I get the best mentor!" She fidgeted and shuffled her paws.

"I'm still the strongest." Adderpaw declared, Brookkit shot a glare at him and bristled as Morningdew's tongue licked her head.

"Don't move Brookkit, I need to make you clean and ready for the ceremony!" Morningdew scolded her, she then pointed her nose to Dapplekit. "Don't run too much because I've just cleaned you." She scolded.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Large Boulder!" Mousestar announced, cats streamed to the clearing and sat, their whispers overlapping into talks.

Morningdew swiftly gave her a last lick and sat next to Stagwhisker. "Are we old enough to catch our prey?" Dapplekit asked Stagwhisker.

"Of course mouse-brain!" Stagwhisker snorted playfully. "Now you have to get closer dear." Nudging Dapplekit and Brookkit forward.

"Dapplekit." Mousestar called, Dapplekit stepped forward- shivering like a cornered rabbit. "From now on you shall be known as Dapplepaw, your mentor will be Poppyfeather." Mousestar turned to Poppyfeather. "You are still very young but I expect you to pass on your curiosity and determination on Dapplepaw." The deputy nodded and touched noses with the overjoyed Dapplepaw. The two sat down before Mousestar continued.

"Brookkit." Brookkit stepped forward, gulping away her fear, she looked at Mousestar- her overwhelming dignity made her shiver. "From now on you will be known as Brookpaw, your mentor will be Tortoisefire." Brookpaw glanced at Tortoisefire, she seemed young, strong and confident. "Tortoisefire, this is your first apprentice, pass on your knowledge and confidence to Brookpaw." Brookpaw shook her tail fearfully as she touched noses with Tortoisefire.

"I'll make you the best warrior." Tortoisefire whispered in her ear.

"Dapplepaw!"

"Brookpaw!"

"Dapplepaw!"

"Brookpaw!"

Cheers rang in the clearing, Brookpaw puffed out her chest in pride, _I'm going to be the best warrior in history!_ She thought to herself. Finally the cheering died away, Tortoisefire nudged her. "Let's go train." Brookpaw excitedly ran after until she crashed into Tortoisefire's flank. "So now you have an apprentice!" Ebonysky mewed. Brookpaw bristled as she saw Adderpaw next to him, she could see him trying to hold back a growl.

"Do you want to explore the territory together?" Ebonysky suggested, Brookpaw's jaws dropped open as she arched her back. _Please no!_ She prayed to Starclan, her claws digging into the ground.

"Sure, the apprentices could learn about territorial rules." Tortoisefire mewed.

"But I already-" Adderpaw began to protest but Ebonysky had held his tail over his mouth before he could protest more.

"Let's check the border between Meadowclan." Tortoisefire mewed, Ebonysky nodded and followed Tortoisefire out of the camp. Brookpaw flattened her ears and avoided Adderpaw's hideous glares, his bright yellow-amber eyes bore with annoyance- making Brookpaw's fur quiver with hostility.

Tortoisefire sniffed the border cautiously. "What is she doing?" Brookpaw asked Adderpaw.

"Checking the border." He replied with clenched teeth.

"Looks like organised Meadowclan are keeping their borders in place." Ebonysky mewed, his tail flicking with playful mock.

Tortoisefire took in the amusement before suggesting with an excited meow. "We could check Marshclan, they better not have expanded their territory to the flat rocks, I'll claw off their noses if they do."

"What are the flat rocks?" Brookpaw asked eagerly, Adderpaw snorted and shot her a glare.

"It's outside camp and on our territory, but when you get there, there are a few slopes- we've had many cats tripping on them, fortunately we never fell down the biggest one- which _goes to Marshclan territory."_ Tortoisefire mewed, Brookpaw gulped at the thought of many slashes and streams of blood.

Adderpaw, seeing her fear took advantage. "_Scared?_ I bet you will fall down one." He mewed tauntingly. Brookpaw glared at him, she wasn't going to be beaten by the thought that she would fall, she marched on forward with pride.

_But_, unfortunately she had already passed the flat rocks, but worse than that. She slid down a long pathway fell with an unpleasant thud. And an unpleasant growl had emitted ahead of her. "So Bluffclan cats are intruding?"

The challenging growl had come from giant and muscular cats, they had violence written in their eyes and they were certainly not going to show mercy. "I-I'm sorry." Brookpaw mewed innocently. "I just slipped."

"Slipped? I never knew that Bluffclan cats were this clumsy!" An apprentice sneered.

To Brookpaw's relief, she heard Tortoisefire's call. "Brookpaw!"

"I'm here!" She cried back, flailing like a kit. The three cats slid down the slope neatly and came face to face with the Marshclan cats, a brown leopard she-cat with sharp amber eyes stepped up, her fur bristling like flames and her eyes filled with insult.

"We've kept our promise not to go further than the slope, and _this is how you repay_ us?!" The she-cat mewed angrily. Brookpaw suddenly fell a pang of sympathy, which she swiftly shook away.

"We're sorry Dapplenight, one of our apprentices fell down the slope, we promise we won't do it again." Ebonysky said sincerely.

Dapplenight eyed the patrol warily. "We will let you off, but_ next_ time..." Her claws slid out, they were surprisingly sharp and bone-white. The patrol didn't need to ask the consequences, they fled up the slope and back onto the flat-rocks.

"You mouse-brain!" Adderpaw hissed. "You almost got us killed, if it wasn't the deputy- we would've been shredded!"

"Shut your mouth." Ebonysky hissed sternly. "It's Brookpaw's first day and you've been giving her a hard time, don't make it worse." Adderpaw fell silent and padded along, the patrol remained silent until they reached camp.

Dapplepaw padded excitedly to her. "How was your tour, I bet it was fun!"

"It was great." Brookpaw replied, _it was terrible_ was what it felt like she was supposed to say.

Dapplepaw eyed her with concern. "You don't sound happy." She persisted. "Why not?"

"I'm tired." Brookpaw mewed in response, trying to hide away her sadness. "I need to rest."

"Come share a mouse with me then." Dapplepaw mewed cheerfully. "My day was great, we had a lovely chat with Meadowclan." Jealousy clouded over her temporarily. _Why couldn't I have a mentor that was a deputy? Why couldn't I have had a lovely chat with Meadowclan?_ Then she shrugged off the negative thoughts. _At least not every day will be like this, and there are still days off training._

Her thoughts were broken by Dapplepaw. "I wonder what the apprentice den looks like!" Dapplepaw mewed eagerly, Brookpaw ripped a large morsel of the mouse and chewed it with a pang of sorrow.

After the mouse had been devoured, Brookpaw nosed her way to the apprentice's den, it was surprisingly large and had a nice view that equally carried beauty and fear to Brookpaw. "How long have you been apprentices for?" Brookpaw asked Juniperpaw.

"Ack, maybe ten moons? We should be 'em warriors in a few moons." Juniperpaw replied coolly before nestling into a nest beside a shamed Adderpaw.

"I want to see our nests!" Dapplepaw mewed excitedly. "I hope they're warm!"

Gorsepaw's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, certainly they would be!" She mewed brightly. "We've spent so long making them, we hope you like them!" Gorsepaw led them to a corner near a small hole that had a great view. "Both you and you are sleeping there!" She mewed, indicating her tail to two patches of neatly lined eagle feathers.

"Thank you Gorsepaw!" Dapplepaw mewed before nestling into her nest. Brookpaw quietly joined her, trying to get into a proper pose without the eagle feathers tickling her.

_Tommorow will be better, tommorow will be better..._


End file.
